1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system, method, and program product that protects information and computer assets using a wide area network connection of an information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Asset protection is of increased importance with most every type of organization. Not only are the hardware assets, such as laptop computers and accessories, valuable and important to protect, but often the information assets stored on the computer system is even more valuable. Information assets may include proprietary intellectual property of an organization that is extremely valuable. If this valuable information falls into the wrong hands, such as those of a competitor, the organization is likely to suffer irreparable harm.
Always-on protection employing network technology is useful in protecting assets and information assets. Commands can be sent to an information handling system, such as a laptop computer, instructing the computer to lock the system. Moreover, systems with GPS capabilities can use the network to inform a user of the asset's location. In this manner, the asset can be instructed to enter a locked mode to protect the information assets if the system is lost, stolen, or its whereabouts are otherwise unaccounted for. Using GPS technology, the system can also instruct the owner of its whereabouts so that it can be retrieved by the owner or law enforcement. A challenge, however, to always-on asset protection is that the protection can be thwarted if the network adapter used to communicate with the system is removed or otherwise disabled.